Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and more particularly, to a display panel including a conductive path implemented with a conductive ink.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming a metal line having a continuous and integrated loop shape, there is a method of inkjet printing using a metallic ink. The inkjet printing has an advantage of being able to freely form a desired pattern on a substrate by adjusting a position, a moving speed and a jet velocity of a nozzle.
However, in case of jetting the metallic ink on the substrate, it takes a long time to remove a solvent from the flowable metallic ink. Further, while the metallic ink is solidified by removing the solvent, metal may be lost. Further, an unintended pattern may be obtained as a result of inkjet printing. Therefore, the metallic ink may have a problem of conglomeration or condensation.